


Symposium

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/162760.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Symposium

The olive crown clasped his dark curls loosely and the white silk of his toga curved around his bronzed body as Orlando strode into the great room with his head held high. The festivities were already well under way, and no one took much notice of his entrance until Ian saw him and swept over, calling out to the crowd, "Ah, at last, our Guest of Honor!"

A loud cheer rang out, and Orlando watched, amused, for many took his appearance as an opportunity to drain their cups and reach for a new one.

Ian's hand reverently straightened his crown, threaded through his hair and came to rest on the back of his neck possessively. "My Olympic athlete," Ian murmured, and Orli flushed at the genuine affection in his voice. "I still do not know how I managed to catch you, as fast as you run."

"I am not in the habit of running away from good things, my lord," he replied, counting it as yet another triumph when the corners of Ian's lips twitched up.

"No, indeed. You have certainly proved that today, running toward victory faster than any other. Winning two races, Orlando! I am very proud of you."

The young man ducked his head, soaking in the praise. Ian was not one to offer false words or pay compliments without cause.

"I have a gift for you in honor of your win," Ian continued, watching Orlando's reaction with satisfaction.

Orli looked up at him through his eyelashes coyly, smirking ever so faintly. "Do you?"

"Indeed," Ian said, turning to face the room again, although he left his hand on Orli, thumb stroking the sensitive skin of his nape. "Tonight, you may have anyone in the room."

"Surely my lord is not suggesting that I desire anyone but him?" Orli asked, only partly joking. Orli had never been unfaithful to Ian, in all the years they'd been together. Ian was his patron and his lord and had his utmost respect and love.

"I would not dream of entertaining such an idea," Ian reassured him with another faint smile, "but my attentions have been claimed by another tonight, and it would be most unfair of me to take away your night of celebration."

Orlando raised his eyebrows at that statement, as it was rare for Ian to take another lover, even for a night, but the mystery was soon solved as Ian's daughter appeared out of the crowd to join them.

"Father, there you are! You keep running off after promising to keep me safe from these rowdy drunkards you call your friends." Ian tried to look suitably chastised, but it was lost on Liv as she turned to Orli.

"Orlando, congratulations!" She embraced him firmly, pulling back to smile brightly. "The races were amazing. I was most impressed."

"Thank you," Orli replied sincerely.

"I keep thinking to find you gone and off to better things each time I visit, but here you are. I think this is the longest my father has held onto anyone. He must be going soft in his old age," Liv teased.

"Trust me, that is assuredly not the case. And I would know," Orli affirmed with a wink that caused Liv to laugh freely and Ian to send a mild look in his direction. "And I suppose your father's duties this evening would include introducing his daughter to the guests," Orli changed the subject, "Especially that new poet in town that has everyone talking. "

Liv blushed at the mention of her new infatuation, but didn't back down. "My father is a conscientious host, and he will no doubt introduce me to everyone of importance."

"Indeed," Ian cut in, "and I will do so shortly. Why don't you find a dance partner to rid yourself of some of that youthful energy before they are all too far into their wine?"

"It might be too late," Liv remarked, eyeing the boisterous crowd, but left to do as her father suggested.

Orlando watched her walk toward the musicians at the center of the room, but was distracted by one of the flute player. His breath caught as he took in damp, red lips, blue eyes and skin so pale it blended into the material of his toga. Orlando exhaled reverently and remembered Ian's offer. "Anyone?" he questioned in hardly more than a whisper.

Ian followed Orli's rapt gaze and made a round sound of understanding and appreciation. "You have good taste," Ian commented. "That one caught my eye earlier. And it looks like we're not the only ones." There did seem to be a fair number of leers directed toward the small flute player, although he hadn't appeared to notice. "We'll be discreet," Ian told him. "I'll have him sent to your room at the end of the evening."

"In the mean time," Ian said, quite loudly, "why don't you have a drink?"

There was hearty approval from all who heard that question, and quite a few pressed forward to help Orlando cure his drinkless state. He laughed and accepted, taking the wine and kisses offered in congratulations.

\-----

Orli was sprawled across his bed, face flushed red despite his dark skin. His body felt liquid and boneless, except for one hand, which had a death grip on the linens to keep him from being swept away with the shaking and spinning of the room around him. He'd had a few more drinks than he'd planned, but he was feeling too good to care. His attention was currently focused on the small flute player standing in the center of his room, tense and wary.

"Will you play for me?" Orli asked finally when it became clear that the other man was not going to break the strange silence.

The other man looked surprised and unimpressed. "Is that what you _invited_ me up here for?"

"No," Orli answered honestly, while the working part of his brain thought furiously about that inflection. And finally got it. "And I won’t make you. I didn't ask you up here to do anything you don't want to do."

There was open disbelief at this. "So if I wanted to leave now, you'd just let me go?"

"Mmhmm," Orli agreed through a yawn. "If you like. Although I wouldn't suggest leaving. They're probably getting violent about now." It had practically been a riot when Orli had made his way up here.

The man said nothing, but the knowledge that Orli was right showed on his face. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, apparently no longer afraid of Orli.

"We could just sleep," Orli suggested, watching the beautiful man as his eyelids drooped heavily. And they could, although that sent a pang of disappointment thought Orli. He sighed. "I'm probably too drunk to get it up anyway."

That earned him a crooked smile from those full lips. The other man really did have the most wonderful mouth. "That sounds like a challenge," he said finally, moving so that he was perched above Orli looking down.

"What's your name?" Orli asked.

"Elijah," he replied shortly, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Need to know whose name to call. Very embarrassing to use the wrong one," Orli explained and was relieved to see that crooked smile come back.

“I would think that you’d be more worried about me failing to get a rise out of you if it’s embarrassment you fear,” Elijah teased.

Orli shrugged, unconcerned. “In that case, I suppose we’ll have to make do with your talents.”

“You would let me top?” he asked, shocked.

“Even if I am to take you, I think you’ll have to be on top,” Orli laughed. “I cannot feel my legs very well.”

That earned him a giggle and a devious look. “I hope that doesn’t extend to other portions of you anatomy.”

“By no means,” Orli gasped as Elijah’s body settled onto his.

Elijah tugged the white toga off Orli’s shoulder so that his chest was bare and trailed short fingers along the well-developed muscles. “I watched you run today,” Elijah admitted. “You have a beautiful body.”

“You are welcome to take advantage of it.”

“I think I might,” Elijah said coyly, fingers tracing Orli’s ridged stomach before stopping at the remaining fabric of the tunic and the bulge apparent beneath it. “It looks like we can make do with your talents, after all.” He fisted the length through the toga firmly, once, before rising off Orli and the bed.

Orli swallowed a groan at the lack of contact as Elijah quickly removed his clothes. He spread Orli’s toga so that Orli lay nude on the bed with the fabric stretched beneath him and promptly crawled back into his position onto Orli, both of them making small sounds of pleasure at the contact of skin on skin between their bodies.

Elijah stared down at Orli for a second, eyes darting over the handsome features of his face, before leaning down to kiss him, softly at first, but then with an open mouth, eager. Elijah could taste and smell the alcohol that Orli had consumed, and Orli licked across those red lips, fascinated by the smooth texture and the reluctant yield as he nipped them. He’d wanted to kiss Elijah since he’d first seen him. It was many minutes before they did anything but kiss with shared breath.

Then, without Orli understanding exactly what was happening, Elijah twisted up, curved his spine just so, and lowered himself on Orli’s erection. Their mouths broke apart as this new connection was formed, Elijah sucking in air against the strain, Orlando moaning freely at the sensations overwhelming him.

“You came prepared,” Orli managed to say.

“I have to,” Elijah responded, eyes suddenly cold. “Not everyone is as kind as you are.”

The pounding need in his groin lightened in the face of Elijah’s chilled demeanor. “Not that I’m pleased with its origins, but that’s a habit I would very much appreciate,” Orli teased gently, one hand caressing the taunt skin over Elijah’s ribs.

Elijah smiled in return, ice gone again, and rolled his hips. He laughed, delighted, at the strangled noise Orli made and moved his hips again, more pronounced this time. On the next move, Orli thrust up as well, deepening the penetration and surprising Elijah into a moan.

They rocked together, every tiny movement creating another wave of pleasure. The hand Orli had clenched in the sheets was released in favor of touch as much as possible, soft skin slick with sweat and thin, tense muscles beneath it, completely willing to float away if it was with Elijah, lost in Elijah.

Orli didn’t know how long they lasted, but all too soon he was coming, hard, thrusting up into Elijah with as much strength as possible, calling Elijah’s name. He couldn’t hear through the roaring in his ears, but he could see Elijah coming, face contorting in pleasure.

It was a few minutes before their breathing slowed enough for words, but Elijah laughed gently when he was able. “Well, you certainly got my name correct, and everyone is sure to know it, you were so loud.”

Orli just grinned lazily and lifted Elijah up easily, despite the alcohol and exhaustion, and settled him down on the bed. He kissed Elijah’s temple and breathed in the smell of them together, falling asleep quickly and deeply.

\-----

Orli woke, drowsily warm, to the sun in his eyes. He yawned and stretched, noticing Elijah still asleep. He had pulled away during the night so that they were no longer touching, but Orli didn’t mind, glad that Elijah had stayed the night.

A soft noise caught Orli’s attention, and he looked up to see Ian standing just inside the room. He smiled and rose immediately, going to the other man to wish him good morning.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Ian asked, grinning at the evidence of their enjoyment on Orli’s body.

“I did,” Orli agreed, and kissed Ian on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Ian waved the gratitude away. “You were both very beautiful, lying there together.” Orli looked back at Elijah on the bed. “And you are quite taken with him, aren’t you?”

Orli looked at him sharply, but nodded, blushing, when he saw no disapproval.

“I have been considering getting a musician for the household. If he is as skilled as you say he is, then perhaps I will offer him the position.”

“Oh, he is very skilled,” Orli affirmed with a wicked grin, “but be sure to give him the choice. He has obviously been hurt before.”

Ian nodded, solemn. “Even better that he will be joining us, then.” His fingers moved to thread through Orli’s curls but were caught in a clump of tangles. He laughed and removed his hand. “Why don’t you and our guest get cleaned up and join me for breakfast.”

Orli nodded and gave Ian another peck on the cheek before moving toward the bed with a mischievous expression, quite intent to find out how Elijah reacted to being kissed awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/162760.html).


End file.
